


Project: Heartbreaker

by Ami_Kuro_Kagami



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, NCT-Irregular Office, NCT-Regular Dream, Romance, Workplace, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Kuro_Kagami/pseuds/Ami_Kuro_Kagami
Summary: Kim Doyoung, a worry-wart and a constant no-jam tries his best at adulting. He lands himself a job at a fairly new opened Seoul branch of NCT corp., meets a lot of new people and surprisingly a few old friends. But this is just the beginning...





	1. Music City

**Author's Note:**

> H-hi all. *nervous waving* This is my 1st fic EVER, so I'm super excited and super nervous at the same time. I've been here on AO3 for over 2 years as a registered user, but + 1 year as an anonymous creature. Through the years I've wandered to many fandoms and read so many beautiful, heart-warming, awe-inducing, heart-breaking and tear-jerking works. I've gained so much and learned so much taking from here. But now, I don't want to only take. The time has come to give and dedicate this fic as my very lame and small offering to the beautiful community and most importantly to the all authors who constantly brightened my days, whether I was happy or sad, healthy or ill, at peace or at war. I am so very thankful and even if 1 person will stumble upon this work, I will be glad. I really hope that someone will enjoy and will look past my horrible punctuation and grammar. Peace-Y'all

Doyoung was sitting in front of his laptop tapping his foot nervously like an over-sized bunny.

“And what if they won't respond?”

“They will, don't worry Dodo.” Jaehyun smiled and patted his head gently. “If they're going to choose between me and you, they will definitely choose you.”

“Ha-ha, very funny. You do know that we are roommates now and both need to pay the rent, yes?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun seriously. “I hate all this adulting already.” He confessed hanging his head low.

Doyoung and Jaehyun were best friends since 1st grade/roommates now. Doyoung from the start felt motherly love toward Jaehyun and wanted to be like his older brother. Thus, the idea of not getting a job at NCT corp. was giving him sleepless nights for the past week after they both sent their applications. The fact that Jaehyun was a year younger, but still they graduated from uni together wasn't helping.

“Just stop it already!” Jaehyun exclaimed and sat on Doyoung's lap to obstruct his view and stop him from refreshing his mailbox. Jaehyun then put his arms around Doyoung and hugged him tightly. “Everything will be ok, Dodo. Just you wait and we will both land the job. Didn't they mention they were expanding and need quite a few new staffs for Seoul branch?” Jaehyun was always optimistic and bright just like his dimple smile.

“Ugh-just get a room you two.” Jaehyun just snorted at their roommate, who just came from his room and was currently pouring himself a drink.

“Isn't it like too early to drink Win?” Doyoung asked but his voice was muffled by Jaehyun's fluffy sweater.

“Leave him be Dodo, he's probably had a tough week.” Jaehyun whispered directly in Doyoung's ear and caressed his lobe with his nose.

“I'm gonna barf and I hadn't even drank anything.” Sicheng exclaimed slurping his vodka and orange juice mixture.

After he retreated to his room and banged the door rather loudly, Doyoung asked, curiosity piqued: “What's wrong with him?”

Sicheng was most of the time a quiet presence in the house and either at work or out, but as far as Doyoung was able to observe during one month, he appeared rather friendly and unproblematic despite his rather intimidating bad-boy vibe and fashion. He was Jaehyun's colleague from uni from his 'frat boys circle' as Doyoung dubbed them. Also, everyone called him Winwin for some reason.

Doyoung didn't know anything more about him and it was a little scary. He wasn't a scaredy-cat, but still the idea of living with a complete stranger was a little out of his comfort zone. Who can blame him, it was his first month living his life out of his house (technically out of his brother's) and Jaehyun immediately with his trademark sunshiny and dimply smile hopped onto the idea of sharing an apartment together.

At first Doyoung didn't even know that Jaehyun actually had any roommates, and was surprised he had not one, but two. Apparently, one of them was moving out at a pretty convenient time for Doyoung to move in so he immediately accepted the offer.  
And here he was, hugged tightly by his best friend in the living room contemplating about his future and probability of being unemployed for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

“I knew you're gonna get in. I told you, you pabo.” Jaehyun was scrunching his nose cutely in all-dimply smile poking Doyoung's cheek at the same time.

“Yah, stop it! I'm not gonna clean your mess again if you spill the coke!” Jaehyun put his glass down still smiling all cutely at Doyoung. “Besides, they called you first.” Doyoung pointed accusatory finger at Jaehyun's cute dimple. Taeil just rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

All three of them gathered in Doyoung's room to celebrate 'a double victory' as they called it. Jaehyun was called for an interview whole two days earlier than Doyoung and one can only imagine how fidgety he was waiting for his future to be settled.

He loved his best friend dearly, so working with him at the same company and join the workforce at the same time was like a dream come true. Many times in his life Doyoung's wanted to be as optimistic as his best friend was, but his pessimistic tendencies for the past week, and especially these 2 days were taking a toll on him. He barely slept and even Jaehyun's hugs couldn't ease the pain. Doyoung hated that he constantly compared himself to Jaehyun, and even more that when he did, he always was the one lacking.

“....my Bluetooth speaker.” Doyoung was able to hear, when the room filled with music. Once more Jaehyun was going out of his way to brighten his mood. He (hated?) loved it. All three of them loved music dearly and often recommended songs to each other. “Be right back.” Jaehyun said and left them.

“I'm so glad that everything is working out for you, Doyoungie” Taeil said shyly. Doyoung met Taeil at uni and both became fast friends. They were both on ambitious side and avoided frat parties like the plague unlike Jaehyun who ditched both of them every other week.

Taeil was extremely soft-spoken and had a lovely side to him. They became closer after Taeil's breakup, which he took very badly. Doyoung still hated the guy, especially that Taeil almost got expelled for poor attendance, because he couldn't face that scumbag in class. He remembered how Taeil was in his room crying for almost two whole weeks and avoiding all the classes he shared with the scumbag and his clique for a month.

Doyoung shook his head. He promised himself to stop worrying over everything. Besides, uni was in the past and now Taeil was working for NCT corp. for over a year. It was thanks to him that Jaehyun and Doyoung got the application info.

“Yeah, everything is great Taeil.” Doyoung smiled his lovely gummy smile. “I can't wait to work with both of you to be honest, I'm super excited and now I can take you up on the offer to show me around on Monday!” Doyoung was very talkative when surrounded with people he trusted.

“Well, about that...actually-” Taeil started, but Jaehyun burst into the room giggling.

“Look what I found!” He exclaimed putting at the table what appeared as a crate of a dozen soju bottles. “ I knew Loselose would leave us some complementary gift!” Jaehyun exclaimed all-dimply smiles.

“You already drank 2 of them.” Taeil said flatly after inspecting the inside of the crate.

“Well, maybe...” Jaehyun winked obscenely at Taeil and clicked his tongue.

“Oh-my-god!” Doyoung put his hand on his heart and exhaled loudly to show his theatrical displeasure.

“Are we going to stop him or should we join?” Taeil said that but his wider-than-normal smile was telling.

“Definitely, we need to stop him!” Doyoung sported even wider grin and uncapped three bottles.

 

* * *

 

Doyoung, Jaehyun and Taeil were having the time of their lives recording 'kiki challenge' on tik tok when some ugly (well, maybe not ugly, but it was hard to tell when they drank so much) goblin opened the door and shouted:

“Yah, you braindead idiots, I just fucking cursed at the neighbor for blasting Drake at 3 a.m, but it was actually you! I'm gonna kill you, you just wait crackheads.”

Goblin took a step in their direction. Jaehyun let out a very unmanly squeal and wailed “Idn't wnna die, Dyngie pls hlp”

Doyoung looked at (handsome?) goblin(s?) and exclaimed in an expert tone: “We need acid or frost arrows to kill them, but there are too many, we are outnumbered.” He slurred.

“Yah! You idiot! He's a goblin not a troll, you will just waste our arrows, how we are going to explore The Sword Coast later!” Taeil was apparently the angry and very nerdy drunk.

“He-he's going to touch mee, and I will dieeee.” Cried Jaehyun.

“Oh my god, I swear it's always the cute and quiet ones...” Sicheng just sighted and took Jaehyun's Bluetooth speaker with him turning it off.

When he was retreating he heard whispering: “Doyoung you were right it is a troll and he took our treasure with him!” and “Shhh, we need to level up and recruit a mage with an acid arrow spell first”.

“What a bunch of nerdy losers.” Sicheng muttered under his breath, but his gentle smile indicated he wasn't as mad as when he came home.


	2. Lunch Time

On Saturday at noon Sicheng heard loud groaning from the depths of (hell?) his e-... no, his newest roommate's room. He contemplated if he should just grab the keys and the jacket and evacuate himself out of the apartment to not deal with the hangover nerds, but a soft voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Winwin-ah, do you want to eat with me?” Doyoung was standing in their joined kitchen sporting an apologetic smile. He looked surprisingly put together wearing sweats and a simple white tee. Sicheng nodded his head absentmindedly taking in his new roommate's appearance. Doyoung was undeniably cute even with all those weird bluish highlights in his hair and had surprisingly similar wide and gummy smile as his-...

“Ugh, what do you have?” Sicheng asked after a pause.

Doyoung sporting his signature contagious smile started putting food on the table. It was too hard for Sicheng to resist smiling back.

“Wow, it's a lot.” They were both now sitting at the living's room table nibbling on everything Doyoung meticulously prepared. There was spicy ramyeon, dumplings, kimbap, hot ddeokbokki and stir-fried spicy pork scorching hot from a microwave.

“Oh, what a feast.” Taeil joined them, plonking inelegantly on a stool in the corner.

“Poor thing.” Exclaimed Sicheng after taking a look at his hungover and a little bloated face.

“Shut up, Winko. That's why we drank on Friday. I'll be as good as new on Monday, just you wait.” Taeil with a deadly serious expression stared right at Sicheng for a second too long.

“Yeah, right. I forgot this is normal metabolism for a senior citizen like you.” Sicheng snorted while wolfing down the noodles.

While they were bickering Doyoung just sat there with wide open eyes and his mouth gaping more and more the duo was fighting over who could drink more without looking like a zombie. All this time Doyoung thought that Taeil was extremely shy and reserved, and he couldn't hold a conversation without stuttering. But here he was, fighting with pretty intimidating (even without make-up and fancy clothes) Sicheng, whom Doyoung avoided for two weeks after he moved in, because he wasn't a fan of awkward conversations (He would never admit he did that to Jaehyun).

“Choke on this, I'm not a fucking goblin!” Doyoung's thoughts were interrupted as he witnessed extreme accuracy on Sicheng's part when a flying sandwich hit Taeil square in the face.

“Just you wait til Monday, I'm going to spam your inbox and cover your computer in post-it notes!” Taeil's face started getting closer and closer to his hair color.

“G-guys, hold on for a sec!” Doyoung was super confused right now. “What on earth is going on?” “What do you mean by 'you're going to stick post-it notes onto his work computer'?” Doyoung pointed his fingers at both guys.

“Well, surprise.” Taeil said flatly.

“I'd told you right away if you weren't avoiding me for the last two weeks.” Sicheng said with a coy smile, which only accentuated his full lips.

Doyoung felt utterly betrayed. He was sure Taeil never mentioned Sicheng directly. But they seemed rather friendly, maybe even at Doyoung's and Taeil's level of friendship.

“Dang it, I'm comparing myself to others again.” Doyoung facepalmed himself.

“Is he always like this?” Sicheng gestured at Doyoung mumbling something and facepalming himself after a second.

“Well, let's say he can be sometimes like a little lost bunny.” Taeil smiled affectionately.

“Cute. But he's ok? I mean..-”

“Yes! Yes, I'm- I'm perfectly fine!” Doyoung broke out of his reverie. “I guess I'm just a little bit awkward when meeting new people, but I work well and had 5.0 GPA. I was also in the student council... ” He was rambling in panic.

Sicheng just glanced at Taeil and back at Doyoung. “You haven't told him, am I right, or am I right?”

Taeil's face definitely was now the same flaming hot shade of red as his hair. “Shut up or I may accidentally kiss you.” Taeil muttered with gritted teeth trying to choke Sicheng or kiss him (probably attempting at multitasking), but the damage was done.

“What else you've been hiding from me, mr. Moon Taeil?” When Doyoung was using his full name, Taeil knew it was the best time to flee the scene.

“Nothing much really. Better worry about Jaehyun, he's the shady one! I need to go, it is the time.” Taeil told them glancing at his bare wrist and walking backwards to the door.

“What time? Yah, you don't even wear a watch!” Doyoung shouted after him.

“It's clearly I-should-get-the-fuck-out-o'clock.” Taeil ran for his life and only his giggling mixed with heavy steps echoed on the flat's staircase.

“Sorry, for-” Doyoung pointed at the door.

“That's all right, I don't mind him at all actually.”  
Sicheng had a very warm and comforting voice, Doyoung noted and blushed just a little when he acknowledged that they stood a tad bit too close to each other in the hallway.  
When Sicheng wasn't dressed in expensive work suits or black ripped jeans and leather jackets he was a lot more approachable, likable even. 

With that thought in mind Doyoung gestured at the living room. Both sat back on the sofa and resumed eating and talking about mundane things while waiting for Jaehyun to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so, so much! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)  
> The tags and maybe? relationships will be changing in the future chapters as the story progresses.  
> But still, I will try my best to keep this work sweet and gentle for sweet and gentle soft NCT stans  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	3. Late at night

It was 2 am Monday when Doyoung sighting stood up from his bed. His head was full of doubts and what-ifs to the point it felt heavy like full of cotton. While massaging his temples he decided a glass of warm cocoa would help him fall back asleep.

He was most times a jumpy mess the night before important event. In the past, he'd hoped that his nervousness would pass one day after successfully played role in a school play, or after one of his band performances at school fair. But no. The heavy burden on his broad shoulders hadn't shrunken an inch and maybe even got heavier, because now he was on his own in the big, cruel world and the amount of his worries was piling up into an ugly mountain.

Sighting, he tried to drown out depressing thoughts focusing on a clanking sound of a spoon hitting repeatedly his favorite bunny-shaped mug he received from his best friend a way back in high school.

Ah, his bestie Jaehyunnie. The bunny on the mug had cutely scrunched up nose resembling more him than himself.

Meeting Jaehyun had been probably the best and at the same time the worst thing that happened to him. Jaehyun was a good student, good at sports, popular, didn't have this uptight aura around him and people – teachers or students, genuinely liked and approached him. Doyoung on the other hand, was an exemplary student but also very honest to the point of being harsh. He wasn't like that on purpose, but his tone and cold demeanor spoke volumes. And the words stung.

The worst part was that he had the most precious human being as a best friends, but still Doyoung couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He wanted to tell Jaehyun about his deepest concerns and secrets, but he just... He was just a coward and he would forever be hurting alone because of his cowardice.

While Doyoung's head flooded with more self-deprecating thoughts, someone came to the kitchen in cute peach-patterned pajamas.

“Dodo, are you feeling ok?” He heard soft voice of his best friend and felt warm hands on his waist.

“I'm just nervous, you know me. It's nothing.” Doyoung tried to relax and started sipping his now luke-warm cocoa. They both fell into contented silence hugging in dim-lit kitchen.

“You know I will always be there for you.” Jaehyun softly whispered.

“I'm overusing your kindness since forever Jae. You are my bestest friend and younger at that. It should be me who would hug and protect you. I'm doing a shitty job as a hyung, am I right?” Doyoung pouted.

“ No, not at all.” The mood visibly soured and Jaehyun's response was tinged with sadness Doyoung noticed.

“Jae, just let me be and go to sleep, we have to be at NCT corp. at 7:30 sharp.” Doyoung put his mug down and almost forcibly escorted Jaehyun back to his room. “Just don't make me mad and sleep.”

“I'm changing my mind, you are the worst of all my best friends.” Jaehyun said pouting when Doyoung pushed him face first onto his bed.

“Joke's on you, because as far as I know I'm your one and only best friend.” Doyoung smiled at Jaehyun who was now huffing and puffing at this cruel manhandling.

Doyoung was still smiling having Jaehyun's cute pout in mind while fluffing his pillow and readying to sleep for real now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, but I wanted to include some of my main character's inner thoughts and concerns. More action and meet-up with the NCT gang in the next chapter.  
> Love all you brave souls who read my work before it's completed ❤


	4. First day at NCT corp.

Early morning had passed by in a complete blur of Doyoung and Jaehyun literally panicking what to wear and bumping into each other in the hallway like cartoon characters. Sicheng was nice enough to prepare breakfast for them, but both were so nervous they ate only a bare minimum of one triangle kimbap.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Have fun and don't shit yourselves on your first day.” Sicheng patted both men at the back and left them in the lobby of NCT corp. building in Cheongdam-dong.

He snickered when he looked back at them both standing stiff and scared like two little ducklings abandoned by their mother.

Soon, Doyoung and Jaehyun were joined by two probably younger guys, who chirped happily. Well, more like one was chirping animatedly and the other just stood there like a pushover.

“Let's introduce ourselves, we're probably older.” Jaehyun discreetly punched Doyoung's thigh to get his attention.

“No, we should wait for our senior.” Doyoung whispered back.

With his peripheral vision Doyoung noticed someone descending glass stairs. He was ready to greet the person warmly, but then it struck him. That angelic face. Big shiny eyes behind eyeglasses . The hair was completely different colour and style wise, but it was undeniably him. As on cue the other person's jaw tightened in realization. Doyoung was now staring daggers at none other than Taeil's ex. The ex who broke his friend's heart just like that.

The situation was extremely awkward and heavy silence settled over the lobby. The guy was looking even pitiful trying to say something, but the moment lasted for only a few seconds.

“Well, welcome to the NCT corp. everyone.” The ex greeted them with professionalism.

“I’m Lee Taeyong, a fellow senior colleague and your supervisor for the training period.” The ex looked at him and his friend.

“Jung Jaehyun.” They shook hands.

“Kim Doyoung.” The ex offered his hand as well but Doyoung was looking intently at his shoes instead. The hand retreated.

“Lee Mark and... Lee Donghyuk, am I right?” The ex asked. “Your senior should be here any minute now. There were some.. impromptu changes, so he stayed behind to discuss them with the boss. Come with me.” Taeyong gestured for them to follow.

“Perfect. Just perfect.” Muttered Doyoung under his breath. Now he knew what kind of surprise Taeil was hiding from him. But why? Why was Taeil willing to work with the person who broke his heart just like that and how could he stay mute about all this?

“Jaehyunnie, you knew?” Jaehyun shook his head and lowered his eyes nervously again. He was surprisingly quiet and his smile was nonexistent.

Like freshmen at uni, one by one they followed Lee Taeyong into an elevator.

“ Second floor.” The ex said helpfully and started chatting with chirpy younger guy.

“Oh, I finally found you!” The elevator dinged and the door opened showing windswept Taeil. “Sorry for being late, I was discussing some issues with the boss and...”

“That's okay, I've covered for you. Lee Mark and Lee Donghyuk - your supervisor Moon Taeil.” The ex supplied smiling (SMILING! How dare he!).

“Thanks, man.” Taeil smiled back (Doyoung's brain exploded into tiny pieces in that very second).

Taeil must have seen his face, because a moment later he asked Taeyong. “Do you mind if I speak for a moment with these two here?”

“Sure.”

Taeil ushered Doyoung and Jaehyun into a spacey break room.

“Well, that wasn't suppose to happen.” Taeil supplied apologetically. “Him supervising you was a last moment decision, I'm sorry guys, I really am.” Taeil continued.

“What a bullshit!” Doyoung yanked Taeil by his tie. “How you're going to explain to me that you are working with that monster!” Serene atmosphere of the break room gave Doyoung a bit of courage.

“Calm down, we're at work and I'm your senior. Besides, Tae is my colleague and he apologized to me first thing after I got to work here. As you can see blocking his number completely on my phone wasn't that great of an idea, Doyoungie.” Taeil said with a little bite in his tone.

“So... You like him now? Jaehyun asked.

“What? No!” Taeil flailed his arms. “I don't know why you both blow all this out of proportions. We broke up. I got over him. Then we met again. He apologized. We are working together, but we don't even interact that much.” Taeil explained. “Everything is professional, and I'm asking the same from you two. Especially from you.” Taeil looked worryingly at Doyoung. “Don't you think that I missed how you looked at Tae. This is the sole reason I was holding back from telling you about working with him. So, be nice.” Taeil added and went out of the break room leaving the door ajar.

“Well, remind me not to invite Taeil for our jamming session this week.” Jaehyun jokingly said.

“Just stay calm, just stay calm.” Doyoung was mumbling under his breath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Surprisingly, the day wasn't as bad as Doyoung had predicted. Taeyong briefly showed them around the office and almost as if feeling hostile glares sent his way by Jaehyun and Doyoung he just pointed at their cubicles, gave them their work cards with passwords and other important documents and hastily left to his own spot.

The only downside so far was the fact that Doyoung's cubicle was the closest to no one else but of course Taeil's ex and when he turned around there was only Mark – a new know-nothing intern. Sicheng had his own cubicle in a forth row and the only consolation was the fact that Taeil was somewhat nearby.

But Taeil was apparently very busy with two new interns and both Mark and Donghyuk were coming to him literally every other second to ask stupid questions. Jaehyun on the other hand had the best place possible next to a very kind and tall Johnny and behind him was the better in Doyoung's opinion new intern (he at least wasn't mute) and a coworker named Yuta.

All the people on the second floor were somewhat civil and greeted two new colleagues and both interns at the lunch break.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Few hours had passed without any incidents and Doyoung felt the need to use the toilet. He was passing by the HR office on his way back when he clearly heard Taeyong's voice.

“Why was this impromptu change implemented? I was willingly going to take those two interns under my wing. That was what we established on the last meeting.” Taeyong was visibly irritated.

“Listen Lee, I don't like your tone of voice a little bit. As far as I know Taeil has more work with those two, than you will ever have with Jung and Kim.” The other voice replied.

“I highly doubt that.” Taeyong announced and it made Doyoung's blood boil.

“And there goes friendly atmosphere.” Doyoung thought to himself and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here I need to announce a few, but crucial changes in tags. I fully intended from the beginning to write about these pairings, but the characters were not introduced yet. Now my vision settled and I fully know how and what to write, but I needed time to think some things through. The tags and pairings are final now, but for the sake of the story some relationships are platonic. Mind that I'm a soft seasonnie, so this story will be sweet and cute (which means no smut).  
> Thank you for your support so far, I'm so happy ❤(♥ω♥ ) ~♪


	5. A big no-no

A few days had passed like a fever dream. Doyoung, an early riser was waking up way before both Sicheng and Jaehyun, but he couldn't sleep either. He tried so hard everyday to appear as a put together, perfect worker as he'd been a perfect student at uni. Doyoung was putting extra care into every report and document he was sending to Taeyong to not mess anything up.

After hearing what this scumbag had suggested to their HR specialist, he was sure his friendly demeanor was as fake as he'd been toward Taeil. He won't take his pitiful offered help and let him have the satisfaction of correcting him and putting him in place with that fake-ass smile of his.

Doyoung today had a particularly hard document to prepare, plus a headache from being high on caffeine.

Mark wasn't helping with his loud sighting when a copy machine jammed paper for a fifth time today. As if on cue said copy machine whirred and jammed paper for a sixth time that day.

It was too much.

Suddenly, everything became too much and Doyoung burst with oppressed for a whole week hatred toward Taeyong and unfairness of his treatment.

Unfortunately, the person he was now looming over wasn't Taeyong, but Mark. But it was too late.

“Yah, Lee Mark are you really this incompetent to not even know how to use a copy machine?! Really?! Maybe you should've stayed at school for a little longer, hmm...?!” Doyoung winced at his own tone of voice.

Whole office went silent, someone gasped and Mark's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

And then Doyoung heard screeching noise of a chair and saw Lee Taeyong coming closer and closer to him. He stood there frozen in place like a rabbit when a predator was approaching.

“Kim Doyoung, please come with me.” Taeyong's voice was emotionless, but firm.

And he panicked. “I..It's not my fault, I was just doing my job. You have no reason to fire me when I'm being on time with all the documents.” Doyoung blabbed, even though he exactly knew that wasn't the point.

“I wasn't going to make a scene out of this, but you clearly aren't listening. The problem is with your attitude, not your work.” Taeyong looked at him (pitifully?). “You refuse any help I'm willing to give as a supervisor, you're constantly working alone. What is more you didn't offer any help to Mark as you should as a fellow colleague. I've been watching you, you know?” Taeyong's emotionless face was even more irritating than his smile.

“Please, take your things and go home.” Taeyong said and Doyoung's face became even paler in shock. What was he going to say to his parents and his brother? They were so proud when he called them yesterday and announced that he'd found a job.

He just got here and now he was being fired not even after a whole week?! His eyes brimmed with tears and face distorted into an ugly grimace.

“Come on Doyoung-ssi, you need to take a proper rest and rethink your attitude.” Taeyong even gave him a pat on the back and reassuring smile, but in Doyoung's eyes it was only a meaningless gesture.

“I'm sorry Mark.” Doyoung whispered ashamed and after hastily taking his bag and papers he looked last time at his colleagues and got escorted from the office by his supervisor.

“See you on Monday Doyoung-ssi, and hopefully in a better mood.” Taeyong supplied when both stopped near elevators.

“I...I'm...I'll try to relax.” Doyoung coughed up after a pregnant pause. He was so nervous he practically hopped into the elevator and sighted only when the door closed. His heart was beating like a hammer and he felt like puking.

Doyoung practically ran to the exit and started to feel better only after getting on the bus home.

“What a day.” He sighted and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? (」゜ロ゜)」  
> Thank you all for reading and for encouraging comments ❤  
> *Disclaimer*  
> I want to be as transparent with the flow of my story as possible to the readers,  
> thus please understand that upcoming chapters will be posted less frequently.  
> I'm still new at writing stories, so please understand.  
> Also, I updated the number of chapters （。＞ω＜）。  
> Please anticipate Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ


	6. LieV with roommates

Doyoung held back his tears all the way home. Only when engulfed in a serene silence of his, Jaehyun's and Sicheng's apartment, he let it all go and slumped against the kitchen counter.

He recalled Jaehyun's pained expression when he was being escorted and Taeil's gasp. Doyoung's head once again clouded with dark thoughts of how his friends were now angered and disappointed in him.

Sicheng too. They'd met not long ago, but he was sure he saw him glaring. And the poor intern.

Doyoung was probably already dubbed as a guy with anger management issues.

More than a week of pent up anger and frustration had reached it's pique and Doyoung started crying. He was glad being all alone, so no-one would see his breakdown.

The chain of self-deprecating thoughts ended abruptly when his phone went off and pinged with notification:

  * Jaehyunnie♡: Dodo, hang in there! We r coming soon




Doyoung dried off his tears with a kitchen towel and smiled at the text. The phone buzzed in his hand once again:

  * Jaehyunnie♡: don't cook anything, just w8 4 us ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

  * Jaehyunnie♡: and don't worry hyung (づ￣ ³￣)づ❤




His best friend was always there for him, in the past and now. Doyoung felt a bit better and sniffing went to his room to change into his comfortable yellow hoodie and sweatpants.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Half an hour later, door to his room banged loudly, showing smiley Jaehyun waving at him and Sicheng with hands full of shopping bags standing in the hallway.

“We're here Doyoungie!” exclaimed Jaehyun. “Aigoo, what a sad face you're making my lovely bunny.” Jaehyun cooed and Sicheng just rolled his eyes.

“How bad is it?” Was the first thing Doyoung asked.

Jaehyun looked at Sicheng searching for help.

“You owe both Taeil and our team leader. Taeil loosened the atmosphere and explained that it can happen to anyone who has a tendency to keep all to himself and Tae...”

“Wait... what team leader? Taeyong is our team leader!?” Doyoung couldn't believe such an important fact slipped his mind.

“Calm down, we were going to announce that to you rookies today after work... Forget that, I shouldn't have mentioned this actually.” Sicheng a little bit embarrassed explained.

“Cool, so we have a team leader...what next? Do we have a team name? Maybe a chant? Doyoung surprisingly appeared a little bit better and even capable of cracking a joke.

“Just relax Dodo, no one is angry. Maybe this new intern, what was his name...Donghyuk? But just a little, I swear!” Jaehyun added hastily noticing Doyoung's pout.

“Ok, come to the kitchen with us. We bought some snacks from convenience store and they need to be microwaved.” Jaehyun successfully got Doyoung's attention on snacks and pushed him from his own room.

Doyoung was in the kitchen while both his roommates locked themselves in his own room.

“Guys, snacks are ready!” Doyoung chirped from the kitchen.

“Come on in!” Both roommates shouted opening the door for him.

Doyoung was speechless. His room, thanks to Jaehyun and Sicheng was transformed into a set like from the movies.

His bed was stripped from the mattress that now was on the floor joined by another one. All three of their comforters were put onto them together with a lot of fluffy pillows. At the front they put Jaehyun's laptop with a film ready to roll and his prized Bluetooth speaker. To top it off, they lit a few scented candles which gave the room cozy and intimate vibe.

“Really, really? Wow, you guys outdid yourselves!” Doyoung was surprised and his smile was bright and wide. Jaehyun was proud of himself to say the least, because Doyoung's eyes were shining even brighter than his smile.

“I can see that you like it.” Jaehyun spoke putting his hands on his best friend's hips and guiding him onto the mattress. “Sit, Sicheng prepared something extra.”

“Shut up, I just thought this may cheer you up.” Sicheng said with his deep, warm voice and almost threw the small packet onto Doyoung's lap, embarrassed and slightly red-faced.

“Wow, really? It's for me?” Doyoung was surprised once again, noticing three-pack of matching socks with sad and happy face on them. “We should wear them together!” He exclaimed happily.

“We're not a couple, I'm not going all matchy-matchy with you two, idiots.” Sicheng whined, but one glare from Jaehyun ended his complaints.

“Wow, we're the cutest!” Jaehyun exclaimed while trying to take at least a dozen selfies from different angles to best display their socks.

“Ok, movie time.” Sicheng had enough of PDA in front of his lonely ass, so he lied down and turned off the lights.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When the credits were rolling and the snacks were almost all finished, Doyoung smiled contentedly and rolled playfully onto Jaehyun, giggling. Jaehyun was fast to reciprocate and they were laughing together, all bad feelings forgotten. Doyoung felt so nice being held by Jaehyun and their hands intertwined.

“Why you are so loud, I almost fell asleep.” Sicheng spoke with his voice cutely muffled by pillows.

“What would you like to talk about?” Doyoung still glued to Jaehyun asked.

“The mood is good, it makes you sincere.” Jaehyun added.

“I don't wanna talk, just leave me alone you lovebirds.” Sicheng was visibly grumpy.

“Ok, ok. We'll be perfectly...silent.” The last part Jaehyun whispered directly to Sicheng's ear.

Both friends snickered at Sicheng's displeased, but nonetheless blushed face.

“Dodo, let's do ASMR!” Jaehyun exclaimed eagerly.

“What is ASMR?” Sicheng asked interested.

“The sounds that help you fall asleep. Let's start!” Jaehyun was extremely passionate and leaned in towards Sicheng. “You're so cute today Winwin-a...” He whispered.

“Ahhh, stop it!” Sicheng blushed deep red and attempted to choke Jaehyun with a pillow. “I knew you were onto something, you brat!” They both were now giggling and rolling on the mattress.

Doyoung felt amazing having his best friend and his roommate together, laying down comfortably. Their giggling and bickering was the best ASMR he could ever ask for and soon he was sleeping soundly, while Jaehyun and Sicheng were still messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the fluffy fluff (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> The drama will start soon!  
> As always, thank you for your support  
> ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰


	7. Back to square one

Doyoung had the best sleep in a long time – undisturbed and peaceful. He stretched out on the mattress and let his tired body relax. It was so nice, finally being free of stress.

In the back of his mind Doyoung knew he have to be back at his new workplace on Monday again, but for now he was eager to take whatever free time he could muster.

“Doyoungie, my sleeping beauty, come on breakfast is ready.” He heard Jaehyun's clear voice, because the door to his room were left ajar.

“Coming.” He yelled back eagerly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung, all gummy smiles and chuckles was now eating breakfast with both of his (friends? Can he call Winwin his friend now?)

“You look a lot better today.” Sicheng smiled. “Are you still nervous?”

“I'm better, a lot actually. And I was thinking. Maybe I can show my better self on Monday? Like, you know being lit and cracking jokes. They will warm up to me in no time.”

Jaehyun and Sicheng looked at each other for a second and both erupted in laughter.

“Doyoungie, I love you, but I think you're just no-jam. Accept it, be yourself.” Jaehyun smiled all-dimply.

“Help me then.” Doyoung whined.

“Maybe...maybe we can buy something nice to Mark?” Sicheng mused and both best friends high-fived.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that was how on a Saturday afternoon, Doyoung found himself in a packed shopping mall in Gangnam.

Three of them were searching for something nice and not burdensome to give to the intern.

At this moment, Sicheng and Jaehyun were playing around at the Kid's store. It was Jaehyun's idea, because they were wandering without destination from one shop to another for almost three hours now.

“Are you out of your mind!” Doyoung yelled, getting side eyes from a few parents with their children.

“Shut the fuck up, or we' re getting kicked out, you pabo.” Jaehyun stage whispered.

“I want to make friends, not to get punched in the face!” Doyoung was still complaining.

Apparently, they had very different ideas of what to get for the intern.

“I'm telling you, this cute plush bunny is the best option. Either you're going to buy this or we're getting him chocolates, which is so basic bitch.” Jaehyun was sure his argument was valid.

“Yeah, and what if Mark will think you want to date him?” Sicheng was helpful with pushing Jaehyun's plushy agenda.

“W-what? He's barely legal, he won't think that! He's straight for sure!” Doyoung squeaked and covered his chest as if he was indecent.

Both Sicheng and Jaehyun started laughing at a panicked gay in front of them.

“Stop it, I'll buy the plushy, but please no more stupid ideas.” Doyoung grabbed bunny from the shelf and placed it in the cart. “Shut up.” He added when both of his roommates were laughing even harder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a successful mission with acquiring a gift for Mark, the trio headed to the dining area.

They were bickering if the basic gray bag was appropriate for the bunny, when Doyoung with his peripheral vision noticed something – rather someone, in one of the more expensive restaurants on the upper floor.

The restaurant had clear windows from top to bottom, so it wasn't hard to recognize two people he knew from work. It was undoubtedly Yuta and Taeyong, both immersed in the conversation. He tried not to look, told himself he shouldn't, but his eyes unconsciously focused on Taeyong's beautifully sculpted face. His sharp jaw, big, round eyes, shining like two jewels and his wide pearly smile gathered Doyoung's undivided attention.

Taeyong looked otherworldly sitting there dressed in a suit with his expensive watch on full display and his hand squeezing Yuta's shoulder. He was even more beautiful now, than back at uni. 

Back then, when he smiled so beautifully and softly at him and apologized that he had bought the last piece of a sweet cream bread, the kind Doyoung liked the most at uni's cafeteria.

Doyoung wanted to scream “Get out of my head,” but he contained himself and sat, back to the view. It wasn't worth to look at, especially for Taeil's sake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday, Doyoung was walking to his workplace, accompanied with Jaehyun's and Sicheng's constant whining, because they both were watching anime until late at night and missed breakfast.

The atmosphere at the office was quiet and as Doyoung predicted, coworkers seemed to avoid him, especially Mark. Taeyong, on the other hand was watching him intently.

At the lunch break Doyoung exhaled loudly and approached Mark before he could escape. Mark nearly squealed when Doyoung obstructed his path, and it would've been funny if not for the tension in the air.

“Look, Mark. I told you I was sorry, and I really am. I hope we can be colleagues and I bought you something, just so you know my intentions are sincere.” Doyoung told him everything as he'd rehearsed in front of a mirror this morning.

Mark eyed the gray bag and hesitantly looked inside. And then, he scared Doyoung to death when he started hysterically laughing and clapping his hands.

“Ah, hyung! Ah, ah, that's too much! Ha ha ha, I swear that's the best present of my life.” Mark was as loud as a firetruck horn and his laughter boomed in the whole office.

With Doyoung's luck, Taeyong of course was the first one to approach them. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but then lost his stance completely when looking at the bunny in Mark's hands.

They were both laughing hysterically. Doyoung was standing there stunned, his ears red from embarrassment. Why they were laughing at? The gift? At him? Doyoung started to get even more agitated and his eyes watered with tears ready to spill.

Taeyong noticed instantly. “Doyoung-ssi, don't be surprised, but the bunny... it actually looks just like you.” He said half smiling-half laughing. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

“This is so funny, ahahahaha.” Mark was still wheezing and clapping.

Doyoung's face became flushed and he saw red. “I will kill them.” He murmured under his breath and went straight to the break room.

“Oh, Doyoung-ssi come sit...” Yuta started, but seeing his expression he cowered in fear.

“Jung Jaehyun and Dong Sicheng, you are dead meat when I get my hands on you!” Doyoung's voice boomed out across the office.

Sicheng and Jaehyun were prepared and were hiding in the bathrooms, but still heard Doyoung's angered voice. They were both laughing like naughty children.

“Hahaha, it was the best prank ever!” Sicheng laughed and high-fived Jaehyun.

“I bet now everyone will know how much of a dork our Doyoungie actually is!” Jaehyun was amused, but at this moment he knew he fucked up.

“Gotcha!” Doyoung opened the stall they were both hiding in and they screamed at the top of their lungs. The screams were still booming throughout the office when the rest of the workers came to see what was going on.

They opened the bathroom door in a moment when Doyoung was fiercely choking Jaehyun with one hand and pushing Sicheng to a wall with the other. Three of them were red faced and Doyoung had wicked glint in his eyes.

“Welp, let's leave them. That Doyoung guy is probably a murderer.” Yuta concluded from the view.

“No, no, we need to record it! Markeu, come closer you will be a reporter!” Donghyuk commanded.

“What?” Mark was confused, especially when Donghyuk instead of recording was leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Ok, ok stop it guys. The break is over.” Taeil came to the rescue.

Jaehyun and Sicheng were winded up, but still giggling happily, especially when Donghyuk was showing them video on his phone.

Doyoung was left all alone, red-faced and his hair a mess. Well, almost everyone left.

“Come on bunny-boy, let's go back.” Taeyong was sporting a big grin. Doyoung just looked at him grimly and pushed past him. Taeyong couldn't hold back his nervous, bubbly laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't w8 to show you the next chapter! o(*>ω<*)o  
> I'm trying my best, but I know it's not much (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Thank you for ur support <3


	8. No one is perfect

After a very eventful Monday, more dull days have followed. Doyoung was working diligently, but this time he really tried to include Taeyong and ask when any doubts occurred. Mark was still on his nerves, but one look from Donghyuk and every mean comment just evaporated from Doyoung's mind. The only downside was, that Taeyong started to become more and more cocky everyday.

“Doyoung-ah! Doyoung-ah!” Taeyong tried to get his attention, but Doyoung was too immersed in a conversation with Jaehyun and Johnny to notice. “Bunny-boy, get back here!” Taeyong dared to say and threw a paper ball at his back.

Doyoung immediately turned around after being called so daringly which resulted in said paper ball hitting him in the face.

Jaehyun and Johnny – these traitors, were snickering.

“What do you want... team leader?” Doyoung was wary of his tone.

“Come here and look at this, I need your opinion.” Taeyong said, intently gazing at his computer screen, but his ears were a bit red.

From a very rough start, day after day Taeyong and Doyoung started getting closer.

“The language is rather crude, but overall will do.” Doyoung replied. In reality, he's grown to admire Taeyong's writing style and how smartly he put into words even the most abstract concepts to their investors.

Taeyong was visibly pouting. “I'll rewrite this, then.” He murmured.

“Why-yyy?” Doyoung couldn't resist whining.

“You said yourself. It's not good enough.” Taeyong decided.

Doyoung wanted to argue, but he bit his tongue and settled for getting back to his place with a sigh.

The comfortable ambiance of a normal working day consisting of telephone going off somewhere, incessant typing noises, muffled voices and copy machine whirring was brutally interrupted by Taeil's cry. Everyone in the office turned their heads at the redhead. His smile was victorious and while gesticulating vividly, Taeil informed them about an upcoming project which was passed to them instead of V department. Doyoung was still new to the whole NCT corp. jargon, but he remembered they had many other departments in the 8-story building.

“...so we need to work even harder on this and financial plan as well as presentation must be done until Friday next week, which gives us six working days.” Taeil concluded and the chaos ensued. All of the long-time workers: Yuta, Sicheng and Johnny groaned in unison and Taeyong started nervously biting his lip.

Doyoung just stood there and involuntarily glanced at Taeyong. His lips were moist and cherry colored. He started wondering if his lips were not only cherry-colored, when the object of his observations hit a desk with a loud thud.

“Taeil, it can't go any longer! Why are you like this, why?!” Taeyong groaned annoyed and tousled his perfectly styled hair.

“I... I wanted to get us a new project?” Taeil at this point started to shrink. Doyoung wanted to punch Taeyong right in his perfect face.

“Taeil, we all know you're bullshitting me right now! What did Ten say this time?” Taeyong was irritated, but who was Ten? Doyoung was confused.

“Nothing! He said nothing, I...”

“He said we were a bunch of incompetent idiots, lead by the most unfashionable mullet-head he has ever seen.” Donghyuk supplied helpfully.

Taeyong's face twisted into sour expression as if he had eaten a thousand lemons at once.

He contemplated for a minute or two, mulling his lower lip with his teeth. Doyoung couldn't stop but feel mildly attacked. After that Taeyong got out of his stupor and kicked Taeil in the shin.

“You always get provoked stupidly like that, better it be the last time.” Taeyong's stoic face was pretty scary, like a Greek god sculpture in a museum after nightfall.

“NCT 127, we have an emergency.” Taeyong started. “We were brutally attacked and our credibility is in shreds. We need to rise above the sewers as the V department is and crush them with our precise planning and financial skills. This is our last stand, our memorial. We will succeed and about our heroic deeds bards will write songs.”

“What a crackhead.” Doyoung didn't realize that he said this out loud and pretty loud at that.

“Well, thank you for your input Doyoung-ah.” Taeyong snorted. “Better start right away with everything or I will be deeply displeased and shall release you of your burden which is your current position.” Taeyong had a rather smugly smile plastered on his stupidly handsome face and the look from behind his glasses was piercing holes in Doyoung. Doyoung shivered as a weakling as he was for ungodly handsome people and plopped on his chair without a fight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Because of Taeil's easy to taunt nature, whole second floor of NCT corp. was buzzing with nervous atmosphere after a weekend. Some - as Yuta and Sicheng, were fighting over something in the break room, Taeil was busy answering calls with one hand and typing with the other, Mark and Donghyuk's limbs were ready to fall off because of the amount of papers, but also many coffee deliveries from nearby cafe and the others were immersed so much in numbers on their screens, that a bomb could went off outside and no one would even bat an eye.

Doyoung was now squinting his eyes at a particularly hard problem on team leader's screen along with Johnny and Jaehyun. Taeyong decided that both new workers will be observing only, which led to a strong disagreement from their part, but team leader's arguments were unfortunately valid.

It wasn't so bad for Jaehyun and Doyoung, because soon they understood they were not ready for the harsh columns of data. Many things were still rather new to them and the training period wasn't a joke at all. So both friends shut their mouths and listened intently to the coworkers.

Doyoung soon became envious of his best friend's desk mate Johnny. He looked like a player, but actually was a big goof. He smiled and joked with Jaehyun, but soon enough warmed up to Doyoung as well. Surprisingly, working closely with Taeyong wasn't a problem when Johnny was around to brighten the mood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Taeyong was explaining the tables and data at 8 am Wednesday morning to sleepy Jaehyun and Doyoung, they heard a loud gasp and a bang. Taeil stood up from his desk and slapped the keyboard hard.

“Hey, tomato-head slow down a little.” Taeyong looked up from his screen. “What's up?”

“My presentation, it's gone!” Taeil looked at them with bulging eyes.

“What do you mean it's gone?” You, Yuta and Sicheng have been working on it for the past few days. It can't be gone.” Taeyong's tone was calm and collected, Doyoung noted. He also knew Taeil for a long time and he wasn't the one to panic that easily, so the issue must had been important. Johnny, Jaehyun and himself were listening intently.

“I.. I had it on my USB, but today plugging it in there's nothing on it. NOTHING, Tae, there's NOTHING!” Taeil's hands were shaking.

“Shit, calm down. You don't have any back ups?” Taeyong was cool-headed as always. Taeil started searching desktop folders frantically.

“Sicheng, Yuta. Do you have any back ups?” Sicheng and Yuta looked surprised.

“What's going on?” Yuta asked. “Taeil is our team leader on this project, he's supposed to have all the data. Plus, he was the one who got us all in this mess.” Yuta said the last sentence loud enough for Taeil to hear.

“Do you have it, Nakamoto or not?” Taeyong was irritated by Yuta's malicious tone.

“No, we only worked on it with Taeil. You know the office rules, team leader. May I add that Taeil-ssi's way of working is rather outdated? This mess would be easily avoided if he agreed to store the presentation in the cloud, as I suggested.” Yuta's voice was cold.

Taeyong just sighted and went back to panicking Taeil.

“They don't have it, right? I'm so sorry Tae, I'm so sorry.” Taeil was on a verge of tears. “I fucked all this up and made Yuta and Sicheng's hard work to vanish like this. You can file for a replacement for me now.” Taeil sniffed.

“Taeil, what the hell are you talking about.” Taeyong hugged him and patted his back gently. “Calm down, I will ask IT guy to look at the USB.”

“You will?” Taeil looked at Taeyong hopefully.

“Of course. I'll be right back.” He said and left hastily.

When Taeyong left Sicheng was first to approach. “Calm down Taeil, no one is mad at you.” He said softly. “I'll get you your favorite lemonade downstairs.” Sicheng said and looked meaningfully at Doyoung and Jaehyun to show them that they should take care of Taeil until he gets back with the drink.

“I'm so sorry.” Taeil held his head down and sniffed. “You were right Yuta, I should've listened to you.”

“Damn right, you should. But you knew better, mr almost-team leader. Now we're all fucked up, twice because of you.” Doyoung couldn't believe his ears. This Yuta guy had the audacity to talk down on Taeil like that.

“Hey, don't talk to him like that, Na Yuta.” Jaehyun despite his gentle nature spoke first.

“Whatever. I still like you, Jae so I'm not commenting on you and your ways. And you shouldn't comment on mine.” Yuta with a smug smile went back to his desk.

“What a prick.” Doyoung mouthed to Taeil, Johnny and Jaehyun when he was sure Yuta was out of earshot. Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeil snickered and nodded their heads.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong was back in half an hour and with a company. Sicheng managed to buy Taeil his favorite drink and a slice of chocolate cake to cheer him up. Yuta was straining his neck to sneak a peek at the duo, Sicheng now sharing the slice with Taeil and chatting with muffled voices.

“Here, take a seat. Sicheng get back to your place.” Taeyong pointed at the vacant desk next to Taeil, which was now occupied by grumpy Sicheng.

“But we're eating, Taeyong-ah.”

“Sichengie, can you move?” Taeyong's voice was dangerously bubbly and his smile sarcastic. His raised hand ready to smack was also telling Sicheng to move ASAP.

The new guy plopped in the seat inelegantly and started to move back and forth. He was dressed all casual in jeans, sneakers and a hoodie, which looked out of place in the office where even interns wore suits. He also had a bucket hat on his head and bright orange strands were peeking out underneath it.

“Maybe you will stand up and introduce yourself.” Taeyong prompted the new guy.

“Uh, my-my name is Kim Jungwoo, single, 21, I like to sing and dance, listen to music, watch movies. I like puppies. Thank you!” He plopped back in the seat.

“Ummm, yeah.” The awkward pause was interrupted by Taeyong. “He's the IT technician.”

“Ohhhhhh” was heard in the office.

Taeil smiled to the new guy and gave him the USB. “Everything is in your hands now.” He declared.

“Thank you, mister Tomato-ssi.” Jungwoo with the cutest smile on his adorable face put USB to the port and started to hum an unknown melody.

One look at Taeil was enough to notice that the close proximity to Jungwoo made the tips of his ears match his hair perfectly.

*

 After just a few minutes Jungwoo hopped from his seat with a triumphant smile and with both hands and a deep bow gave USB back to Taeil.

“The file was deleted. I've restored the copy, using data recovery, mr Tomato-ssi. Everything should work fine now, I think.” Jungwoo was very soft spoken and gentle.

“Oh, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou...!!!” Taeil grabbed IT guy's hands and started shaking them violently in a vice like grip. “You've saved us so much work, I am so, so glad, so glad...” Doyoung came to the rescue and detached Taeil from the poor technician. Immediately, Jungwoo looked thankfully at Doyoung and started to massage his aching hands.

“See you soon, hopefully!” Taeil yelled after him. It only made Jungwoo to speed up his steps.

“Now, with the file back you can resume the work. But this time Yuta, you are responsible for the team and the file, so save it in the cloud and on USB, just to be sure.” Taeyong said and Yuta beamed.

“He's not a nice person at all.” Doyoung mumbled to himself, when he witnessed Yuta secretly flipping the bird to Taeil with the brightest smile on his face. It was beyond him how Yuta and Taeyong were not so long ago seen eating together in a high-end restaurant. Taeyong couldn't possibly be a nice person, when he's friends (or maybe more than friends?) with two-faced people like Yuta, Doyoung decided and went back to looking at charts Johnny and Jaehyun were immersed in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, long time no see (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> I was a little busy with being ill, but now that I feel slightly better,  
> I came back with a longer chapter.  
> Pls anticipate, the rest of my story is in the works (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧  
> Dotae fluff is coming too, I promise ♡


	9. What goes around...

The joined efforts of both teams: Yuta's, that was responsible for the visual part of the project – the presentation, and Taeyong's, which was in charge of financial and logistics, paid off. The project turned out to be a big success from the 127 department, even V team leader Kun came to congratulate Taeyong after the project was accepted by the investors and higher-ups.

The only one rather sulky was Taeil, still having it hard to accept his blunder. Sicheng was trying with determination to brighten his mood, but it wasn't easy when all they were doing was perfecting their part of the project all week. Doyoung and Jaehyun even planned to cook tonight and invite Taeil over, but unfortunately team leader had other plans for them.

“Tonight we feast!” Taeyong announced after they all gathered in the break room. “You're all invited for tonight, I've made the reservation already, so I hope everyone will be present.”

When Sicheng was slowly raising his hand, because they already made plans for tonight, Taeil stopped him. “It's ok, we're still gonna have a good time, right?”

“Sure, but I don't think we want to be in some people's presence.” Sicheng said gazing meaningfully at Yuta across the room.

“Nah, I don't blame him. It was me who lost our hard work, not Yuta. I've learned my lesson. Don't be sulky Sichengie. Besides, I've always thought you liked Yuta as your and Jaehyun's roommate?" Taeil tried to smile.

“You're too nice for your own good.” Sicheng pouted, but agreed to go out with the whole department.

Doyoung was perplexed listening to them. Yuta appeared rather bitchy and bossy to him, so he was taken aback with the revelation, that he was the one occupying his room earlier. He was glad that Yuta at least left the room in a good condition, because from people like that you couldn't be sure.

“Why you'd never told me about Yuta?” Doyoung cornered Jaehyun when they were going back to their desks.

“What?! What about him? I know nothing!” Jaehyun was taken aback and defensive.

“Uhm, but I've heard that he was your roommate, wasn't he?”

“Oh, OH. Yes. But now you are my roommate, Dodo. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else!” Jaehyun showed his beautiful dimply smile.

“I know. But it's still surprising. Sicheng is visibly uncomfortable in his presence, but they were roommates. Something happened between them?” Doyoung couldn't help but be a little nosy, and being nosy with his best friend wasn't anything bad, right?

“I can only assume. If you really would like to know, I think Yuta is seeing someone from our department and Sicheng may be jealous. But you've heard nothing from me.” Jaehyun made a gesture of zipping his lips shut and looked at Doyoung intently. “You know how office drama works. Better to turn a blind eye at some things.” Jaehyun winked and sat down in his chair.

 

* * *

 

 

After work, Doyoung found himself in a cab beside Jehyun and Mark. He was excited to say the least, because Taeyong swore the restaurant was fancy and the bill would be settled by the company. Doyoung was currently scrolling on his phone, reading out loud restaurant reviews as they were approaching the place. Mark and Jaehyun were trying to placate his excited self, but to no avail. Taeil at the front seat was dozing off to the monotonous customer reviews.

 

 

Doyoung's excitement has only started, because as soon as he jumped from the cab, he demanded pics outside from his poor best friend. Jaehyun was freezing his ass off outside trying to take the best pictures for his beloved Dodo. When the rest of NCT 127 department arrived, they were making fun of whipped Jaehyun, but Taeyong hastily ushered everyone inside.

The restaurant indeed was fancy. The interior - impressive with dim lighting, delicate classical music and crystal chandeliers. The atmosphere indoors was businesslike, but at the same time dim lights and decor made it rather intimate. The waiter after asking for a reservation led them to the upper floor. When he opened the door to the reserved dining room, most of them were surprised seeing no other than the IT technician Kim Jungwoo.

“Good evening.” He responded meekly and smiled apologetically. Taeyong immediately approached him, grinned widely and patted his back.

“I invited Jungwoo-ssi, he deserves to be here with us.” Taeyong smiled broadly and gestured for Jungwoo to sit on his left. IT guy relaxed immediately.

Doyoung wanted to sit with his friends- be it Jaehyun, Sicheng, Taeil or at least Johnny, but suddenly Sicheng mouthed to him _move_ and sat at his place. Doyoung surprised sat next and was greeted by Yuta's scowl. Sicheng meekly hid himself from Yuta's eyes using Doyoung as a living shield. It was more than awkward. “Perfect.” Doyoung mouthed and busied himself as the rest with picking his dish from the menu.

When the table was completely set with alcohols, Italian style dishes and a cake Taeyong requested specially for the occasion,  they started their feast.

At first the atmosphere around Doyoung was stiff, but as more alcohol was poured in his glass, he started to relax more and more with every passing minute. The pleasant buzz in his head let him speak casually to Yuta and even to throw a few funny (especially to Sicheng) jabs.

By the time the clock struck midnight they've managed to drink 3 bottles of champagne and 5 of wine and the atmosphere loosened drastically.

Mark and Donghyuk were bullying Taeil, trying to get a raise out of him. Mark was visibly drunk, judging by his loud laugh and eagerness to slap Taeil's and Sicheng's hands showing some kind of magic trick. Doyoung was glad that Jaehyun and Johnny were somewhat sober, so they conversed with a lot of unnecessary gestures. But sooner or later Johnny invited Taeyong and Jungwoo to the conversation, and after somewhat mundane topics like work and tomorrow's plans, they started talking about the old times. It was honestly all Johnny's fault. He started telling everyone at the table the times when he was a basketball captain at their uni's team, and started showing off with his love affairs. Jaehyun poured them a round, then the second and they couldn't shut their mouths shouting all the way across the room their dating stories. Surprisingly, Taeyong's phone went off in the middle of all this. “Sorry, I need to take this.” He said and left hastily.

Doyoung wanted to flee the scene as well, especially when Donghyuk started prompting Doyoung to speak about his wild times at uni. The atmosphere was starting to be more and more stuffy and uncomfortable with every second and Doyoung felt burdened and suffocated. With a fake smile he managed to untangle himself from Donghyuk and flee with a lousy excuse of going to the bathroom. What a party popper he was.

The second floor of the restaurant appeared rather spacey and easy to get lost in, especially when being intoxicated. Doyoung wasn't actually going to the bathroom, he needed his time to sober just a little. His head was buzzing and his vision blurry, but he saw an opened door to a terrace – the perfect place to sober up looking at the city lights while contemplating about life choices and getting cold on a winter night.

It was unfortunate, that Doyoung hadn't predicted the most cliche scenario of all k-dramas, that Jaehyun watched almost religiously. Of fucking course, on the terrace leaning on a railing, Lee Taeyong was smoking cigarettes? looking so fine, Doyoung suddenly had problems breathing.

“Hey. Smoking is bad for your health.” Doyoung conversed and only after uttering those words he cringed. He was at the point in his drunken state, when his brain-to-mouth filter wasn't working, but he still was sober enough that his brain registered how cringey he sounded.

Taeyong yelped surprised and almost dropped..not a pack of cigarettes, but a pack of gummy bears.

“I..I...how you've found me?” He asked eloquently staring at Doyoung with those big, glassy eyes.

“Big, scary and intimidating team leader is into gummy bears, I see.” Doyoung couldn't care less, and he actually wanted to see the other blush. Just this once, he drowned his insecurities in too many glasses of alcohol, so he was brave as never before.

“Let me guess, you'd rather let me caught you with a joint than with gummy bears, hmmm?” Taeyong blushed and huffed, pouting his cherry lips getting Doyoung's attention.

“Do you know what I am thinking about?” Doyoung asked looking intently at his lips and Taeyong froze as if February's night temperature frozen him rock solid. Doyoung got so close to Taeyong, that he could count his eyelashes, and leaned in to the point he went cross-eyed. He sniffed a sweet cherry scent. Taeyong instinctively puffed his lips some more and closed his eyes, but all he heard was Doyoung's laughing voice. “I knew it! You use cherry scented chapstick!” The moment, whatever it was, was broken instantly and Taeyong jumped scared to death at Doyoung's sudden outburst.

They both sobered up withing seconds and were glancing at each other with matching shocked and dazed expressions on their faces. Doyoung's fried brain finally registered, that he sniffed his coworker and at the same time how it must have looked from Taeyong's perspective. His brain was screaming at him:  _HE CLOSED HIS EYES, PUCKERED HIS LIPS,_ but he wasn't that low for making fun of Taeyong for a second of drunken mess. They both looked at each other and Doyoung was now sure what to say. What he must say.

“I'm not angry at you anymore. For Taeil.” He felt the need to clarify, because Taeyong looked dazed. “I was, for a long time, but we're working together and I don't want a bad blood between us.” Taeyong smiled faintly, and as surprising as it was Doyoung wasn't at all feeling the usual winter night temperature. Opposite even, he was now the one blushing slightly.

“Let's go back, your face is getting red from the cold.” Taeyong said, and Doyoung would've never dared to correct him. He let him grab his arm and got escorted to the lobby.

They were suddenly approached by Mark and Donghyuk, both looking uncomfortable, borderline on scared even.

“Taeyong-ssi, Doyoung-ssi, we were looking for you. Better come quickly.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuta, you're drunk, calm down.” Johnny said while grabbing Yuta on his arm.

“Fuck off, I'm not. Why you're suddenly on me? I just wanted to talk to Sichengie in private.” Yuta was fuming, face red and eyes unfocused. “Stop touching me!” Yuta shouted right in Johnny's ear.

Johnny was so taken aback by the shout, that he released Yuta from his grip. Instantly, Yuta glued himself to very uncomfortable with the situation, Sicheng.

“You're mine from now on, mine, mine...” Yuta was singing drunkenly while grabbing Sicheng's hand and rubbing his head on poor man's shoulder. Sicheng was definitely too nice to just walk away and leave Yuta, because he started talking to him and telling him he should let him go.

“Yuta, stop it. Yuta, you're embarrassing yourself. We will talk tomorrow, ok? Let me go, please.” Yuta was stubborn and he grabbed Sicheng's arm painfully, which was evident in his surprised pained yelp.

Taeil was so done and had enough of Yuta's fuckery, so he grabbed him by the collar and slammed on the wall using far too much force. Yuta yelped while being pinned to the wall. “Stop it, you drunkard. You're hurting him and it's not the first time I'm hearing of this.”

“Taeil, please calm down, it's not your business. Taeil, you're going to break his hand!” Sicheng panicked and pushed Taeil back from Yuta.

Yuta freed by Sicheng looked at Taeil with heated glare and pushed him back with force. The action was so sudden, that Taeil did not react in time and collided with the decorative mirror. He yelped in pain as the small shards of a broken glass cut his hand.

That was the moment Donghyuk, Mark, Taeyong and Doyoung witnessed. Scared with the crashing sound Johnny, Jungwoo and Jaehyun, also Yuta in Sicheng's arms – both shocked and Taeil crouching on the floor with droplets of blood from his hand seeping into the white, fluffy carpet.

“Shit.” Taeyong uttered, but instantly he was the leader they desperately needed right now. “Who is sober and can drive?” Jungwoo raised his hand and immediately Taeyong gave him his keys. “Take Taeil to the hospital, Johnny go with them. Yuta, Sicheng, you stay. We need to pay for damages and tell them what has happened. The rest I hope can take the taxi home without any troubles.” Taeyong said and looked at them all.

When Jaehyun and Jungwoo were helping Taeil on his feet, Doyoung approached Taeyong. “I'll go with them to the hospital.” He said, but Taeyong shook his head.

“No, get Jaehyun back to your flat. Yes, I know you live together. Don't make him take a cab by himself. Donghyuk and Mark also live together in the dorms, so that's the best idea.” Taeyong's fast thinking was really admirable, Doyoung was utterly impressed. He didn't know why he felt the urge to clarify that he and Jaehyun were only roommates.  _Why? He didn't care what Taeyong was thinking. Right?_

* * *

 

 

That night Doyoung tucked safely in his comfy duvet dreamed about gummy bears and cherry chapstick's covered lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and Jaehyun's B-Day (๑・ω-)～♥”


	10. ...comes around

Sicheng came back to the flat way past appropriate hour to get back to sleep. He slumped on the kitchen stool and pushed the button of the coffee machine. He was observing as the coffee brewed slowly and drop by drop filling his glass.

“Winwinnie, you're back finally.” Doyoung appeared in the kitchen, clad in his white pajama with little carrots printed on the pants.

Serene atmosphere made Sicheng more willing to share the secret he was hiding from everyone – even Taeil and Jaehyun. Maybe he put too much trust in Doyoung, but his gentle eyes and the thought that he was the only one waiting for him in the dark and cold flat, made his mind.

“Doyoung-ah, do you think I'm an idiot?” Sicheng asked quietly as if he was afraid of the answer.

Doyoung was surprised to say the least. “Why?”

“I... We...” Sicheng tried really hard to say what he wanted, but anger mixed with suppressed for so long longing were choking him up. “I love him, goddammit!” Sicheng choked out with a sob. “I don't want to see him everyday, I don't want to see his fucking stupid face, he's so... so!” Sicheng sobbed.

“Winwinnie...” Doyoung wanted to pat his head, but Sicheng flinched.

“Please, don't call me that... He and Tae were the ones who nicknamed me that... I... I...”

“You and Yuta were more than roommates, right?” Doyoung started to understand the hidden meaning in all the glares Sicheng had been sending at work at Yuta. All the jabs. Their muffled, but still in raised voices quarrels. Everything made sense, even the fact that Doyoung and Sicheng were now living together - Yuta moved out after the crumbling of their relationship. “Does Jae know?”

“No, I told no-one. Yuta wanted to keep us as a secret.” Sicheng told him with a cracking voice.

Doyoung faintly recalled what Jaehyun told him about Yuta and Taeyong; remembered that they actually saw them together some weeks ago almost hugging in the restaurant; and understood what Sicheng was implying. He wanted nothing more than to slap Yuta, hard. Instead he hugged Sicheng tightly.

“Come to the big Bunny-hyung.” Doyoung knew exactly what Sicheng needed, because he himself was craving comforting gestures and words so, so much. Doyoung was simply giving Sicheng what he himself wanted the most. But even though he had Jaehyun and now Sicheng, he couldn't tell them what was eating him from the inside. “You are so brave for reaching out to me. Even if still intoxicated.” Doyoung added wincing, because Sicheng was too close and he reeked of alcohol. Both laughed heartily.

“Come to my room, Bunny has a lot of cuddles to give.” Doyoung was smiling softly at a tear-stained and pouty Sicheng.

They both giggling lied in Doyoun's bed, even though it wasn't meant for two people.

“It would've been so easy if I fell for you instead of him.” Sicheng murmured.

Doyoung froze a little, but whispered more to himself than Sicheng. “It would've been even worse, I'm a heartbreaker.”

Sicheng being exhausted from all the events which had taken place today and from crying, fell asleep instantly his head hit the pillow. He was sleeping soundly, sometimes whining, but one soothing word or touch would make him peaceful again. Doyoung couldn't fall asleep himself, thinking about what he said to Sicheng - what slipped of his tongue from the bottom of his aching soul. _Heartbreaker, heartbreaker, heartbreaker..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Monday at work was even harder, when the reality of what happened at the party had sunk in.

Taeil was on the sick leave with his hand immobilized for a whole two weeks, and Sicheng was a ticking bomb ready to go off at Yuta at any moment.

Doyoung promised Sicheng that he wouldn't tell his and Yuta's secret, but the tension in the air was tangible. Their close proximity wasn't helping, so Taeyong opted on going back and forth between his desk and Yuta's to 'subtly' check on them and prevent any more damages.

When Taeyong for a fifth time in an hour wanted to see 'how Yuta is doing with numbers' Doyoung just sighted and grabbed his arm, and then unceremoniously dragged him to the break room.

“Can't you see you're making the situation actually worse?” Doyoung groaned frustrated.

“I can't help it. I thought the situation can't be worse than that.” Taeyong's face fell.

Doyoung looked closely at his team leader. Taeyong was still beautiful, but obviously stressed by the whole ordeal. His always perfectly styled ash-blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes bloody from lack of sleep. Even his suit was a bit wrinkly... And yup, he was wearing two different socks.

Doyoung's caring nature was obviously at fault when he thought about how can he help his senior.

“Taeyong-ssi, can we possibly grab a drink downstairs?” He asked.

Taeyong nodded his head eagerly, looking intently at his shoes.

He even smiled faintly when they spotted running to his desk Donghyuk, as if it wasn't obvious he was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

Taeyong had a word with Johnny and then Doyoung and him went to the cafeteria downstairs. At lunch-time the place was crowded and noisy, but now the atmosphere was almost serene and intimate. They took a small table in the corner and sat comfortably in puffy armchairs.

Taeyong picked chamomile aide and Doyoung opted on hibiscus tea.

“So...” Doyoung started and swished his straw in the tea. He was nervous and the faint smile Taeyong wanted to fight when he was glancing at Doyoung every time wasn't helping. He took a sip. “I'm guessing that our weekend was way wilder than we both thought.”

Taeyong nodded meekly and tentatively played with his slice of red velvet cake.

Doyoung was getting impatient and kinda irritated. He was the one inviting his team leader to a friendly chat and now he was the only one talking. It felt like pulling teeth.

"Listen, Taeyong. I know we aren't close and I'm in no position to say such things, but try to take it easy." Doyoung wanted to be honest. "Sicheng told me not to intervene, but things got too far and the atmosphere is shit." Doyoung hands were trembling slightly just as his voice. "And I'm, just maybe... You are the team leader so you should reconsider..."

Taeyong was looking at Doyoung intently, his big eyes opened in surprise. Like he didn't know what Doyoung was implying at, which was impossible.

“Errm... because you see, actually Yuta... he was...” Doyoung was fidgeting in his seat. He actually promised Sicheng to not spill his secret, but he got ahead of himself.

“Yuta was Sicheng's boyfriend? Yes, I know.” Taeyong smiled proudly.

Doyoung couldn't believe what he just heard. Lee Taeyong was actually even bigger asshole than Doyoung thought he was.

“You knew?! And still...!?” Doyoung grabbed his half-drank, now luke-warm drink and without hesitation poured all its contents on unsuspecting and still smiling Taeyong.

“What the... !” Taeyong jumped surprised.

“You! You were the one who destroyed Sichengie's happiness!? I was so blind! I forgave you... I even thought your chapstick smells nice. I even dreamed about...” Doyoung stopped his rant abruptly with his face reddening.

“D-o-y-o-u-n-g...” Taeyong said his name through his teeth, clenching his jaw and glaring. “Tell me right now the valid reason why you did this or else I will have a chat with HR...”

“You both were knowingly cheating on Sicheng...?” Doyoung whispered, but it sounded better in his head.

“You still loathe me, yes? Is that how it is?” Taeyong looked actually hurt even more than before.

“I thought, you invited me here to cheer me up. I thought you bough me my favorite cake to make me better, but of fucking course not!” Taeyong's face was crest fallen. “This is the second time you accused me of some horrible things. First Taeil, now Sicheng. If you really need to know, me and Yuta are best friends, you idiotic bunny.” Taeyong was fuming.

“I... I'm so, so sorry Taeyong.” Doyoung dropped honorifics in sheer horror. “I'm sorry, please don't go to HR. I will do everything.” He trembled like a vulnerable rabbit.

“You did too much for me already. Just stay out of my way. Oh, and pay for the dry cleaning.” Taeyong looked at him for the last time and left.

Doyoung slumped down into the puffy armchair. He couldn't believe his impulsive and drama-queen-like personality. He was blaming for this all the k-dramas he'd watched with Jaehyun when they were teenagers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, halfway done (☆^ー^☆)  
> Thank you for kudos and comments,  
> I cherish all the love my work receives  
> ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	11. The one who loves sweets

Doyoung came back to the office completely defeated. Instead of defusing the tense situation, he accused Taeyong again for being a bad person, and again he was proved wrong. _What was wrong with him? Why was he so reckless and couldn't accept that Taeyong wasn't actually horrible at all?_ Taeil had been right all along. The Lee Taeyong he projected in his head as a heartless bastard and a worthless scumbag was nothing but the figment of his imagination and resentment which had grown when he dumped his friend. Doyoung was never meek and agreeable, always trying to stand up for his friends, but he wasn't always right in his judgments. _His pride was telling him that he was mostly right, tho._

“Dodo, why are you so pale? Is everything all right?” Jaehyun kneeled in front of him and showed him his worried face. He brushed Doyoung's fringe from his eyes. “Look at me?” He softly asked.

Doyoung glanced at Jaehyun and pouted not meeting his eyes.

“I'm OK, just go back to your desk. Don't worry.” Doyoung never cared much how other people had seen them as at school or at uni, but at his workplace, it started to be bothersome. _Who knew how many years they will spend here?_ Jaehyun was far too close to him and his touch wasn't comforting at all. It was burning Doyoung's skin from the outside, same as his untold truth from the inside. It was too much to not get upset.

“I'm great, but please back off Jae. We will talk at home.” Doyoung winced a little how it sounded. _Awfully domestic_ , his mind supplied.

 

* * *

 

 

“Doyoung, can we talk?” Jaehyun asked later that day, when they were preparing kimbap for a late dinner. Sicheng still wasn't back from Taeil's place.

“Ugh... do we need to talk?” Doyoung pouted while chopping carrots.

“Dodo, something's bothering you. I can see that...Yup, That's the bothered look I'm talking about.” Jaehyun said after Doyoung made a sour face.

“But, we have nothing to talk about Jae. I'm just sad what had happened between Yuta and Taeil, that's all.” Doyoung shrugged trying to look untroubled.

“But, you've been so distant lately my bunny. Are you sure nothing is going on?” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's hand gently and they both looked at each other. Jaehyun was the best-est friend he could've imagined having. Now, Jaehyun was giving Doyoung a signature kicked puppy look.

“Doyoungie...” He murmured and circled Doyoung's waist with his other hand. They were so close now, Doyoung could heard Jaehyun's rapid heartbeat. Jaehyun looked so delicate and vulnerable. Like an angel with cute dimples. But that was all Doyoung felt. Maybe also a pang of guilt, that he had been leading his best friend on, staying mute. He could've kissed Jaehyun at this second, Doyoung imagined his blissed out face and his dimples showing. He could've made Jaehyun so happy, but it would be short-lived. It couldn't be real, because Doyoung is broken. Broken not only for Jaehyun, but for everyone else as well.

“Jae.” Doyoung pleaded with his tone.

Jaehyun hugged him one last time and pulled away. His smile was unsurprisingly pained and dimple-less. “Just tell me when you're ready. I hate seeing you upset.”

Doyoung slumped on the counter. _H_ _alf-truths never hurt anybody_ , he thought.

“I just totally misunderstood team leader's intentions. Your k-drama marathons have made me a one hell of a drama queen and I did something a little stupid.”

“Define 'a little'.” Jaehyun asked with his arms crossed.

Doyoung hated that Jaehyun saw through his lie.

“Ugh, like well... 'I got upset and drenched Taeyong's suit with my tea'?”

“You did WHAT?!” Jaehyun's eyes got as wide as saucers. “What the fuck, you pabo! Are you... jobless? I will support you of course! I actually know a guy who needs a...”

“No, no. Taeyong is still mad, but I'm not jobless... I think...” Doyoung pouted. “But I'm not so sure, as what Taeyong's going to write on my evaluation. This is the second time I fucked up.”

“I swear Taeyong is too nice for us all.” Jaehyun sighted. “I actually would pay to see you, a little cute bunny, pissed off to the moon and back.” He smirked.

“Do you want to see me mad now? I'm holding a knife, just so you know.” Doyoung grinned evilly and swiftly sliced the carrot in half. Jaehyun started laughing.

 

* * *

 

Doyoung actually got an idea, being inspired with Sicheng praising Jungwoo, who gave Taeil a self prepared lunch box. He tried so hard to make one for Taeyong. A lot of work went to the rice, which was done 2 times, because at first it wasn't sticky enough and watery. It was all Sicheng's doing, because he wanted to help badly and ended up pouring too much water. Typically for him, he blamed his long fingers.

After Doyoung banished from the kitchen Sicheng along with a fruit-eating-monster Jaehyun, he managed to prepare two oval-shaped onigiris, kimbap with bulgogi and other one with crab meat, completed with fruit skewers. Being extra generous, Doyoung also put inside a small caramel filled chocolate, because as he observed – Taeyong liked sweets.

 

* * *

 

The next day Doyoung was extremely nervous during lunch. They all sat in the break room and Taeyong just came in. They all had their designated places in the fridge and Taeyong was surprised to find there a big pink lunch box with a post-it note which said in bold letters _I'M SORRY_.

Taeyong was a little tempted to throw it away and see Doyoung's expression, but when he opened it he gaped in awe. Doyoung beamed proudly when Taeyong was almost inhaling the contents of his lunch box. Taeyong never looked as blissed out as then. He even smiled faintly at Doyoung when they were going back to their desks. Doyoung felt happy and proud, so he wanted to continue with lunch boxes.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Taeyong found the same pink lunch box at his shelf with a note: _I'm sorry, vol. 2. PS. You look cute when you eat_. Taeyong's ears went red instantly and he nervously giggled. He was so glad, that he came here before lunch to grab a cup of coffee ( _he wanted to check if Doyoung left him something today as well, but he would never admit that, even to himself)_. This time Doyoung made him a sunny side up egg on rice with kimchi and veggie sticks. Also he put there a slice of mango and a few chocolate pralines, which looked homemade. Taeyong – a cooking enthusiast himself, was surprised the pralines were so pretty and tasty, because it was actually hard to make them at home. He didn't want to miss the opportunity, so after he ate, he put the lunch box back with a note: _It made me happy, loved the pralines – very tasty_ and left the break room happily.

Doyoung was surprised that Taeyong left the note, but the praise was so nice and warmed his heart, making him smile instantly. He made it a personal goal to make even tastier pralines for Taeyong.

So he tried. For the rest of the week Taeyong tried different lunch boxes, but all had one thing in common – all contained a few homemade pralines: chocolate, blueberry and finally at Friday – cherry flavored.

Taeyong after that one note on Wednesday, continued with the praising notes. Doyoung returning home on Friday was high on endorphin and pride for his cooking skills. And in his back pocket laid a little crumpled note:

 _Thank you for the lunch – I forgive you, Bunny_ _U(• ㅅ• )U_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, it's not like I disappeared off the face of the earth.  
> I'm a bit down lately and not exactly in a great place to write cute stuff.  
> But, I'm trying (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ ❤


End file.
